Power modules can be used to drive electric motors in electric and hybrid vehicles and other applications. Frequently, a power module has many individual power devices in parallel, for greater current capacity than the individual power device has in isolation. One way to parallel connect power devices, such as integrated gate bipolar transistors, field effect transistors or bipolar transistors or other power devices, is to run long bus bars and connect each of the power devices to the bus bars. Long bus bars typically have large parasitic inductance and parasitic resistance, which can give rise to ringing and loss of efficiency.
It is within this context that the embodiments arise.